You Want to See a Trick?
by Gomu Gomu Kitsune
Summary: Naruto has traveled most of the world seeing all the sights and relaxing. Everywhere he goes he always meets people in black robes calling themselves "Shinigami". He finally ends up in Karakura Town where all the fun begins...
1. Introducing

** Hello all, I have decided to finally try my hand at writing something again. Those of you who have read my one other story may now how bad I am at continuing a story. Well I will try to keep this going but no promises. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto and probably never will**

* * *

A gentle breeze blew through the streets of Karakura Town as the full moon rose into the star-filled sky. The moon hung above a park in the center of Karakura Town, in the center of this park, on top of a large stump, sat a man. A man who looked not a day over 20. As the wind blew through the spaces between the individual hairs on the blonde's head, a foreign energy entered and took control of it, directing the wind to circle around the blonde. The wind circled the stump on which the man was sitting faster and faster, yet the man seemed not to notice. He sat on the cold dead wood, completely calm as if his mind was elsewhere, as if in his own world. The wind started swirling slower and slower until there was barely a breeze blowing away from the man, back on its natural course.

It was at this moment that the man opened his eyes, deep baby blue orbs stared into the darkness formed by the overhanging trees of the park. As the man stood up the moonlight sifted through the leaves and revealed his _unique_ attire. He was wearing a black shirt with an orange tie around his neck. Below the waist he had on black slack pants and a belt with a buckle in the shape of a symbol from a land which has been long forgotten, a symbol like that of a leaf. On of top his head was a pair of sunglasses with rainbow reflecting lenses.

As Naruto got up he noticed a familiar presence behind him, the presence of a certain other blonde wearing a bucket hat.

"Hey Kisuke, how you doin today" Naruto asked, smiling while turning round the face the other blonde.

"Well, the usual you know? I run a candy store nothing much happens each day, unless an unknown shinigami is here that is" Kisuke replied with his trademark ever present smile on his face.

"Speaking of which has a newbie been assigned to this town yet? I thought with the number of those masked bastards, what are they called again? I assumed someone would have already been sent here"

"Those masked bastards you are referring to are called Hollows and I think that someone will come along soon enough that is if we assume that they don't know you have situated yourself here"

"I doubt they have any idea, I do know how to hide conceal myself quite well, except that one time which is the reason we are talking today"

Kisuke chuckled and thought back to when he had first met Naruto in the exact same place which they were now.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was a pouring with rain with the dark storm clouds blocking all chance of seeing the moon in the sky. Most people would be at home in their houses doing a relaxing thing of some sort. However a single man was standing out on the street directly outside a candy store, the man was Kisuke Urahara. He had just rushed out of his candy store moments before._

_'I wonder what that was, that huge spike of rietsu, it was unlike any signature i have ever sensed...'_

_As the thoughts were running through his head Kisuke walked in the general direction of the rietsu spike which was going into town towards the park if his memory was toe be trusted. As he approached the park he saw a dark shadow leaping in the trees in an undiscernable pattern not unlike that of a monkey which had just learned how to swing through trees. From the glimpses of the man which he had seen, Kisuke thought that the sight which he was seeing was most similar to a blonde Tarzan. _

_"Hey you Kid get down here" Urahara shouted out while beckoning the mysterious blonde down from the tree. The 'kid' in the trees appeared to stop and look down at the person below who was standing below him. This gave Kisuke the chance to take in the 'kids' appearance. He had spicky blonde hair sticking out in all directions from the top of his head, his eyes were pools of pure blue water, his most noticable feature however was the 3 wisker like line marks on each cheek, giving him a slightly feral look._

_The boy in the trees suddenly disappeared and reappeared on the ground, right in front of Kisuke's face in a swirl of leaves. His eyes staring right into Kisuke's own. Kisuke's eyes gained a curious look when he felt the use of that strange rietsu signature again when the boy disappeared, when the boy appeared before him however his eyes widened when he saw the boy appear._

_'How? That wasn't shunpo... was that teleportation? No shinigami had ever devised a kido which allowed instant teleportation' Kisuke though with shock when the blonde kid seemed to teleport in front of him_

_"What do you want?" the kid ask with an impatient look on his face._

_"Who are you? What are you? What is that Kido which you used just now?" Kisuke asked, his curious nature kicking in._

_"1 My name is Naruto Uzumaki, 2 I am a normal everyday human like most people. Are you one of those shinigami who bother me whenever i lose control? They keep on asking if i am using kido, whatever the hell that is"_

_'This kid is interesting hmm...' "Hey kid want to come to my shop and out of the rain?"_

_"Now why would I do that? How do I know you aren't a kidnapper of some sort?" 'Though you probably would never be able to do anything to me'_

_"I offer answers and free instant food if you want some"_

_"What instant food?"_

_"Rame-"_

_"I'M IN"_

* * *

And that was how the two of them met, joined together by their love of instant ramen.

"Hey Kisuke you got any money?"

Kisuke sweat dropped.

_'I'm going to leave this night with no money left am I?" _Knowing Naruto's craving for ramen he knew it was true.

* * *

**Thank you for Reading and please review critical comments are encouraged and will help me write, I know this was no where near the best thing I have ever written, just give helpful review don't just flame me without reason.**

**Next chapter will be up as soon as I finish it. I am on an irregular schedule right now balancing school and other things I do**

**See you next time**


	2. The First Trick

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto and probably never will**

Flashback to after the blonde duo got back to Kisuke's candy store

Naruto was slurping up the instant ramen noodles as if the world was going to end to end the next day, he was eating it at a rate so fast that it was comparable to a normal person's breathing rate after running a race at the Olympic games. Kisuke watched with tears in his eyes as his share of money from the store this month was literally being eaten up at an incomprehensible rate.

"So you promised to explain all this weird stuff to me. Like how you were able to detect me and be the first one to explain what the hell Kido is"

Kisuke nodded until the last part where he sweat dropped. This kid had met countless shinigami but he had not been told what kido is? Well he supposed he shouldn't expect those from Soul Society to reveal the secrets of the spirit world to a living soul... Even if it was a very interesting living soul.

"Well to start with souls which had recently died are called Pluses. When a Plus dies there is a place called Soul Society where they are sent, the shinigami also reside here in a special part of it known as the Seretei. The job if all the Shinigami is to send Pluses to Soul Society."

"Wait so the Shinigami are basically glorified tour guides who just lead dead people to heaven? So why the hell do they carry swords and you still haven't told me what Kido is!"

Kisuke face planted upon hearing that Shinigami were glorified tour guides but quickly recovered and continued his explanation.

"Well I suppose you could call us tour guides but thats not the only Job of the Shinigami. They also combat Hollows."

"What the hell are they?"

"Do you always interrupt people?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile and replied

"Sorry it's an old habit of mine, as a kid I was ignore a lot so i interrupted conversations to gain attention. I mostly have it under control but it still pops up every now and again."

Kisuke nodded understanding the explanation, slightly curious as to why Naruto was speaking like he had already lived a long life, but he suppressed the curiosity deciding to ask him later.

"As I was saying hollows are Pluses which remain in the living world for various reasons protecting a loved one, personal grudges and other things. Shinigami don't send unwilling souls to Soul Society. These souls which stay in the living world have a Chain of Fate, this chain erodes over time when a soul stays in the living world, it takes months and sometines even years, but the chain will eventually erode if the soul remains here. When the chain erodes the area where the chain was attached, which i usually the chest becomes a hole. Then the spirit goes through hollowfication. Hollow for the most part are mindless beasts with the exception of some. A Shinigami's other job is to find and defeat these hollows. Then purify their souls and send them to Soul Society."

"Okay.. So when people die they don't die. Wait doesn't Soul Society get crowded with all the souls which have died throughout history?"

"No, the souls eventually got through rebirth and are born into the world again. Also you wanted to know what kido was? Well this is one._ Hado 4 Byakurai_!"

Kisuke extended his fingers into a handgun and a beam of pale white lightning worthy of it's name shot out at the an unfortunate door which now had a hole in it and was slowly burning out of it's center, smoke wafting out away from the hole in the door. Naruto looked and whistled having felt the concentration of energy in the blast.

"So you guys also use Chakra? Though that felt slightly off, similar to my Yang chakra actually."

"For me to answer you have to tell me what Chakra is."

"Chakra is a combination of spirit and physical energy, Actually..." it was then that Kisuke first heard the words which he would learn to dread.

"You want to see a trick?" as Naruto said this he had a mischievous grin on his face, thinking of what he was about to do. It would certainly get the other blonde interested...

"Sure why not." Kisuke replied not knowing what he was about to see.

"Is there any sort of area where I don't have to worry about destroying this lovely little candy store of yours?"

"In fact there is a place..." _'I'm sure he wont destroy too much stuff'_

Oh how wrong he was.

* * *

_A few minutes later in the Underground Training Area_

"HOLY SHIT, how the hell was this not noticed by the government?"

"Well the fact that this city doesn't have an underground metro helps, imagine if they come across this while drilling." Kisuke answered with a small smile on his face.

"Well i suppose i can wreck this place right? Then lets do something big, really big." Naruto said this with an ear to ear smirk on his face his eyes betraying the excitement he tried to hide.

Naruto started focusing chakra to his hand swirling chakra similar to when creating a Rasengan but only in reverse. As the chakra swirled gaining speed with every second, the air around the area started being sucked in, the air getting thinner and thinner as air was being sucked into the vortex of chakra. With a swing which seemed to take a lot of effort, Naruto tossed the chakra construct as far as he could, which was about 10 meters due to its density. When the construct touched the ground Naruto started a countdown.

"3...2...1... Boom."

The Vortex exploded outward the absorbed air being expelled out in a violent explosion the light so bright it almost blinded the 2 current occupant of the room. The explosion started reversing itself the air particles glowing blue with chakra imploded on itself, shaking the earth and a boom sound resonated through the building travelling through the concrete walls of the candy store shaking its very foundations.

* * *

Meanwhile in another room on the second floor of the humble little candy store, a dark skinned woman was sleeping on top of a luxurious bed curled up underneath the blankets. Her sleep was soon disturbed however by a slightly muffled loud noise similar to when someone drops the base. The entire room shook from the resonating sound wave. Eyelids imediately snapped open to reveal golden eyes so reflective they almost shinning. One though was running through Yoruichi's mind.

_'What the shit...?'_

* * *

**And that concludes the second chapter. It seemed like a nice place to end so i ended it there.**

**Please review. Suggestions and critisizim is always welcome. I am planning this a I go so I might be able to implemwnt some suggestions into the story.**

**Thank you for reading! I will update as soon as the third chapter is done.**


	3. One Man Army

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto and probably never will**

Kisuke's mouth was hanging open in shock, his jaw touching the ground. He never imagined that something so small could do such a large amount of damage. He was pretty sure the shockwave shook the entire store like an earthquake for fucks sake.

"Wooo that was perfect no terrain was sucked in and nothing outside the area was sucked in, thats the first time I ever performed it perfectly."

"Wait what would have happened if we got sucked into that...thing."

"Uhhhh we would be cut into pieces damage would be done on a molecular level and then we would be obliterated at the end when it imploded."

Kisuke sweat dropped while stating "That move is overkill against most things that would be overkill"

"You wouldn't think that if you ha to face enenies like I have, they woukd brush that off and keep fighting like nothing happened." Naruto said this with an almost serious look on his face.

This made Kisuke wonder how old this boy actually was, to know such a destructive technique and claiming to have fought many powerful enemies. However this train of thought was interupted when a femenine voice broke out from the entrance of the training area.

"Kisuke! What did you do this time? You interupted my sleep!" A slightly pissed Yoruichi was standing at the entrance with an angry look on her face, but as she shunpoed over to where the two blondes were standing her face changed to that of curiosity.

"Kisuke...who is that?"

"Oh hey Yoruichi this guy here is Naruto and for the record that earthquake just now was NOT my fault."

Naruto and Yoruichi turned to look at each other locking eyes, blue looking into gold. Then Yoruichi smiled, she reached up and started slowly stroking the whiskers on Naruto's cheeks. This caused Naruto to start making a low pitched purring noise, the pleasure from having his whiskers stroked caused him to sit down on the ground. Yoruichi sat down behind him leaning on his back, continuing to stroke the whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks which was keeping him subdued.

"So, what woke me up just now?" the dark skinned beauty asked with her head tilted slightly and a curious look on her face.

"Uhhhhh..." Kisuke tried to form words to explain what he just saw.

"It was me, I wanted to show Kisuke something and it was kinda loud." Naruto interjected, explaining himself.

"Kinda Loud? The sound from whatever the hell that was shook the entire building! I'm pretty sure it was even detected as an earthquake!"

"Uhhhh Sorry?" Naruto replied while rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile on his face.

_'Hmmm I'm not getting back to sleep after i already got up, and I need to get back in shape, lazing around eating ramen isn't really doing anything for my figure...'_ as this thought ran through Yoruichi's mind a smirk grew on her face.

"Hey Kid, Naruto lets fight, I want to know what you can do, and I need to work off all this Ramen I ate"

Naruto raised an eyebrow when she said ramen. Was that why Kisuke had so much? He didn't seem to eat any so that must be why.

"Okay, but lets make it more interesting. How about if I win you go on a date with me, and if I lose I will let you ask me three questions and I will answer."

"How old are you again?"

"Thats for me to know and you to guess, now lets start now shall we?" Naruto said with a smirk while he got into a stance similar to the one used in thai boxing. His hands were held close to his face, one of which was held out in an open palm while the other had it's fingers curled with his thumb resting on top. Yoruichi was standing in a semi-relaxed stance with both her hands held in fists in a similar stance to her opponent.

Both fighters were standing facing each other standing facing each other similar to a standoff before a stereotypical Mexican gunfight. It was so still that you could just imagine the tumbleweed drifting in-between the two. In fact it wasn't imaginary Yoruichi saw a piece of tumbleweed drift through. As it past her by she used it as her queue to start and shot off towards Naruto, shunpoing at top speed. She covered the distance in an instant and launched a punch in an uppercut towards Naruto's jaw only for it to be blocked, to her surprise by Naruto's palm. She then retracted her fist and swept her right leg at his feet only for Naruto to leap up with his legs tucked together, only slightly above Yoruichi's leg. Naruto chose this moment to counterattack with a fist aimed at Yoruichi's face while she was recovering from her kick. Yoruichi seeing no other choice due to the fast incoming impact of the blonde's fist she transformed into a black cat, slipped behind a surprised Naruto and transformed back into her Human form landing a hit to the back of Naruto's head only for the blonde to burst into a plume of smoke surprising Yoruichi greatly.

A voice coming from far behind the dark skinned woman called out

"Your not the only one with tricks you know?" Naruto said this with a shit eating grin on his face after seeing Yoruichi's expression of disbelief.

"Hey Kitty, want to see a trick?" Naruto asked shit eating grin remaining on his face. He put his hands together into his favorite hand sign, he focused his chakra and created an army of himself.

Kisuke who was watching this conflict while standing arms crossed with his eyes wide open whistled "Now THAT is a One man army."

Yoruichi upon seeing the 'One man army' immedately said

"I give up, I don't want to go all out Kisuke would make me repair this place and takes forever and a day to do."

Naruto grinned and walked to her, dispelling his clones as he went over.

"I guess I owe you a date then"

"Yep, I'll pick you up here tonight, also do you know any good ramen stalls I haven't had hot ramen in a while."

Yoruichi thought a little bit and decided to tell him the closest one to Kisuke's store, he looked completely relaxed but something in his eyes told her that he really wanted to get there as fast a possible

"Theres one 2 blocks to the right of here, take a left and then keep walking straigut you'll find it."

She blinked and he was gone leaving behind only a silouate of dust.

"So Yoruichi why did you let him win? You say you didn't want to go all out because you would wreck this place, but I know that your Shunko doesn't wreck the environment all that much."

Yoruichi's face twitched a little "Thats none of your buisness"

"Oh! Yoru-chan has a cru-ush" sang out Kisuke in a singsong voice.

Yoruichi rested her head in her hands and stared into the faux sky of the training ground.

'_Perhaps Kisuke is right, I might have a crush anyway imagine what he could do with clones...'_

Yoruichi's face lit up red when her mind entered that train of thought, this caused Kisuke to fall down out of laughter at the irony situation. The teasing seductress had been seduced, by everybody's favorite blonde enigma.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter. **

**Sorry about the fight scene being so incredibly short I am terrible at writing fight scenes and I wanted to have that ending to the chapter. ****The story will be going through events which occur before the Bleach storyline actually starts. Mostly focusing on the trio of Kisuke, Yoruichi and Naruto. So please be patient if you want to start the bleach story. The next few chapters will be Naruto setting up his place, the date with Yoruichi then I think I will start the Bleach storyline.**

**Please review and see you next time.**


	4. Setting up

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or ****Naruto ****and probably never will**

In a small alley about 2 blocks away from the Urahara candy store there was a humble little ramen stand, situated just inside the alley in plain view of those passing by on the road. The stand had a counter about 3 meters long with 5 seats situated in a line parallel to the counter itself. Lying on the wooden counter in front of each seat was a brown bamboo wooden placemat with a pair of chopsticks on the right and a spoon on the left. And this is where we find our favorite blonde stuffing his cheeks with bowl after bowl of ramen. The owner of the stall was sat down behind the counter staring at the Naruto with Yen signs in his eyes.

As Naruto slurped up his last bowl of ramen Kisuke turned round the corner having followed him at a leisurely pace. Upon seeing the pile of bowls situated next to Naruto on the counter he sighed. He always wondered how Naruto managed to afford all the ramen which he ate. He didn't seem to have a job yet his wallet was always full.

Naruto patted his belly which was bulging slightly, "Ahhhhh that hit the spot"

"Naruto… How much did you eat?"

"I don't know and I don't care I just know that I'm full now"

The chef of the stall got up and counted the bowls.

"Hmm that's 45 bowls that'll be [insert massive amount of money here] yen."

Urahara's jaw dropped again when Naruto pulled a huge wad of money out of his pocket and handed it to the chef like the money was worth nothing. Naruto got up and walked towards Kisuke leaving behind a chef who was crying with tears, Naruto had eaten everything using up all the supplies which the chef had.

"Yo Kisuke you know any place around here which i could setup shop? I just got into town and I haven't found a place to stay yet, all i need is a plot of land. The rest I'll do myself."

"I can do you one better there are many abandoned buildings near my store, just choose one and set up there. What did you have in mind? I might be able to help."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine"

Naruto walks out of the alley whistling the Yankee doodle tune absentmindedly as he walked down the street back to Kisuke's store.

'_Hmm anywhere huh?'_

* * *

Naruto finally settled on a plot of land 2 blocks away from Kisuke's place in the opposite direction of the ramen stand. There was already a 2 story building built there. It was a little torn and rundown but it was a start. Naruto created over a 100 clones who each transformed themselves into a different person. In an instant there were people of all sorts standing in front of the building. Naruto stood at the front of the crowd and started giving commands.

"Half of you go and find furniture which we could use to fill this soon to be completely restored base, the rest of you start fixing this place up."

Naruto stuck his hand forward and held his palm open facing towards the sky. He summoned a scroll which appeared to fall out of the sky, it was actually pulled out a pocket dimension which he used as a storage.

"The supplies you guys need are probably all kept in here, if you need anymore just go out and buy some. I want this place done as soon as possible, when you are done dispel and inform me"

"YES SIR!" All the clones chorused at once. Then all of them gave Naruto a 1 Finger salute. This action made Naruto sweat-drop because his clones had all adopted his disrespect of authoritiy. Naruto then set off to tour the town as he had not actually explored it fully yet. Eventually he came across a large school named after the city called Karakura Highschool, there was a flinsy piece of A4 paper tacked to the gate.

'Phys Education Teacher desperately needed please contact this number if interested: (899) 632-6105'

Naruto ripped off the piece of paper and stuffed it in his pocket deciding that he found phone the number later, it was the middle of their summer break after all he didn't want to disturb some headteachers vacation. He decided to walk back to the park where he first met Kisuke. On the night which Kisuke found him he was exploring the park because it felt familiar to him, also he had a feeling that it had great relevance to him but he was just missing it slightly. It was then that he noticed the sun had almost completely set and decided to investigate another day. Tonight, he had a date.

* * *

**Sorry for the short filler-ish chapter but it needed to be done. Next chapter is Naruto's date and then we get close to starting the bleach storyline.**

**Note: I am not going back through my old chapters and changing the spelling of reiatsu. I might find time later todo it but for now I will just use the correct spelling in future chapters.**

**Thank you or reading and dont forget to review.**


	5. Blue and Gold

Chapter 5

**I don't own Bleach or Naruto and probably never will.**

Naruto was walking back to his soon to be home which his clones were renovating. As he approaches the area he could see that the building was almost done only a few cracks to work out on the outside. Once he walked into the building he saw the clones hard at work; all of them trying to finish off the work as soon as possible. The first room he walked into was a large open space; it had a carpeted floor with many empty wooden bookcases arranged in rows spread across the entire room. Naruto walked weaving in between the bookcases until he came to a mahogany door with 6 diamonds engraved in a pattern similar to a playing card.

As he swung the door open he was greeted with the sight of a furnished living room. Mounted on the opposite wall was a large 70 inch TV; directly across it to his left was a black leather sofa with 2 pillows lying on top of it. There was a glass table in front of the sofa with free Pepsi coasters that he had picked up a long time ago in another town.

He sat himself down on to the sofa relaxing. He summoned a scroll out of his personal pocket dimension. The air rippled slightly and the scroll materialized into Naruto's hand. He placed it on the table and unfurled it along the glass. On the scroll there were 3 seals; each one was marked casual bed and formal respectively. Naruto focused chakra into his palm and placed it on the seal above the word formal. This caused a plume of smoke to puff out of the scroll and a suitcase appeared. The suitcase was plain black and quite large about 3 and a half feet high. He pulled the suitcase towards himself and unzipped it; inside there was a sealed black bag. Naruto smiled and started to get ready for his first date in quite a few years.

* * *

1 hour later

Yoruichi was sitting in her room in the candy store tapping her foot; she was slightly nervous. It had been an extremely long time since she had last had a date. Little did she know that her date was as nervous as her and for the exact same reason. Then she heard Kisuke call her from downstairs...

* * *

Downstairs

"Yoruichi your date is here!" Kisuke called out. Naruto was stood waiting inside the entrance of the store with the stairs on his left side. His face was slightly nervous as he waited for his date to come down. He didn't have to wait long however because just as that thought crossed his mind a certain dark skinned goddess descended down the stairs.

When Naruto set his eyes on the purple haired flash goddess he went into a state of slight shock. Yoruichi was dressed in a form fitting Chinese quipao. It was tight on her body showing off her great curves. The dress emphasized her large breasts with a slit down the middle showing off her impressive cleavage. Slits were located slightly underneath her hip going down each of her legs, showing off their long curvy shape.

At the same moment Yoruichi's eyes also drifted up and down Naruto's body. Naruto was wearing a regular suit with an orange collared shirt and a black tie. When Yoruichi's gaze reached Naruto's eyes she smirked; she stared sauntering over towards Naruto. Swinging her hips in an alluring manner as she walked over to the stunned Naruto, smirk still present on her face.

"Like what you see?" Yoruichi asked as she aproached the dazzled blonde.

"Wow..." That was the only word that Naruto could form.

"Shall we go?" Yoruichi's smirk changed into a genuine smile snapping Naruto out of his daze.

Naruto recomposed himself and took Yoruichi's hand; leading her towards a certain restaurant he had booked. The tow of them walked towards the restaurant hand in hand. As they walked into the entrance the doorman asked.

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes its under Uzumaki?"

"Oh! Mr Uzumaki? Right this way sir" The waiter started leading the two towards their table. He led them up the stairs and onto the balcony; the were led outside on the balcony was lit only by the candlelight from the candles on each of the tables. The two of them sat down facing each other. Menus were placed infront of them and they both flipped them open.

* * *

_Sometime later_

"So Naruto, you never told me where you came from or how old you are for the matter."

"I come from a place which has been lost to memory and if I told you how old I was you wouldn't believe me." Naruto replied with a large grin on his face."

Yoruichi immediately became curious. "Lost to memory? You can't be that old, you look at most about 20."

Naruto chuckled and replied "Nahhh I'm well over 20. I'll give you three guesses and I'll tell you higher or lower each time. If you don't guess it well I might tell you."

"Hmmm 25?"

"No Higher"

"30?"

"Nien higher"

"Naruto... Theres no way you are older than that."

"Well lets say my aging has either been retarded or it's been completely stopped, the fact that I come from a place unknown to anyone in living memory should give you a clue."

This seemed to bring out the cat's curiosity as Yoruichi gained an intrigued look on her face.

"Konoha the village hidden in the leaves"

This caused Yoruichi to freeze up. There was no way this was true... Right?

"Naruto.. Did your home use scrolls to move things?"

"Yes... Why?"

"Well a long time ago back when me and Kisuke were still with Soul Society, we found an ancient scroll here in this town. It contained the technique I use to transform. For some reason the form I always take is a cat even though it says I should be able to control it."

"Did it by any chance have a name?"

"Yeah it was just called the Transformation Technique."

'_Well that confirms it. Its a ninja technique, now to teach her to control it properly. If she can use the technique it means she has some sort of chakra or something similar. The only thing missing is control'_

"Well Yoruichi you are the luckiest person in the world"

"Huh?"

"I'll try and help you control that technique if you help me with something."

"What do you want?" Yoruichi replied eager and slightly curious.

Naruto started getting up from his seat and Yoruichi did the same. He took her hand and led her out of the restaurant and towards his new place which his clones had just finished renovating.

"Do you know anything about pranks?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review. Next chapter will be up as soon as I finish it. Thank you!**


	6. Boom!

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach and probably never will**

_Naruto's Place the next day_

Naruto started to wake up when the sun shone through the window into his eyes. When he tried to get up however he felt a weight laying on top of his chest and trapping his arm underneath. He looked down and saw purple hair and chocolate colored skin. Yoruichi was lying there in all her glory, with only the blanket covering her up; on her face was an extremely satisfied smile. He then started to recall the events of last night trying to remember what had happened.

* * *

_As the couple left the restaurant they started heading towards Kisuke's store. Once they got to the entrance Naruto summoned a scroll out of his dimensional vault, and unsealed it. He passed half the contents to Yoruichi and the two of them smirked in unison. Kisuke was going to have a very bad time tomorrow._

_2 hours later_

_The couple were standing outside of the Urahara Candy-store proud at the work they had done. Nearly everything in the store was rigged. Yoruichi felt sorry for Tessai and the kids, the store was rigged just for Kisuke after all but they would he caught in the crossfire._

_"Hey Kitty"_

_"Yes?"_

_"You want to see a trick?"_

_Naruto then grabbed the newly dubbed 'Kitty' around the waist and teleported the two of them to his room, leaving behind a pile of leaves on the ground._

* * *

Naruto then proceed to relive the mind-blowing events of last night. It was at this point which Yoruichi started to wake, sitting up from her comfortable position on Naruto's chest. This allowed him to get up and jump into the bathroom for a cold shower before he lost control. The blanket had fallen off Yoruichi when she got up, so she was sat there in all of her beautiful naked glory.

Naruto got into the bathroom forgetting to close the door in his haste. He immediately jumped in the shower and set it to its coldest setting. His mistake in leaving the door opened would be his downfall. Naruto suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and 2 large soft mounds pressed against his back. He then smirked and asked.

"Another round?"

Yoruichi brought her mouth round to the the blonde's ear lightly breathing on it.

"Yes"

* * *

Kisuke got up from his bed slowly getting up and opening his eyes. At this moment he heard a sizzling sound from above him. As his eyes opened he saw some sort of wire crisscrossing his entire room in a complex web. Then he noticed that one of the strings was broken when he got up.

"Oh SHI-"

That was all Kisuke managed to get out before the room exploded in orange and black paint, completely covering everything in the room. At this point Ode to Joy started playing in the background completely each beat signified by the explosion of one the many firecrackers hidden throughout the room.

Kisuke burst through the door and rushed down the stairs ignoring all other explosions which happened around him still in time to song. He walked into the store section of the building and flipped the light switch. The water sprinklers in the room started pouring soaking everything including Kisuke himself, some of the paint came off but only off the clothes. When the water eventually stopped all the products which weren't plastic wrapped were all ruined. When Kisuke processed the horror of his products being destroyed and the amount of money it would cause him, his mind began shutting down.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIT!"

The moment he shouted those words brown powder was released from seals hidden in the ceiling and covered every surface in the room, including Kisuke and started to harden as the water began to dry.

Kisuke slowly got covered by the powder and suddenly he couldn't move. His hair which had been turned orange from the paint stood waving in the wind as the rest of his body was encased in the hardened clay, similar to soldiers in Chinese tombs except his face was that of disbelief.

As a fully clothed Naruto was watching Yoruichi button up her shirt; the couple heard a loud scream. The words were indistinguishable but the voice was definitely Kisuke. This caused the two of them to smirk.

"Shall we go give him a visit?"

Yoruichi transformed herself into a cat and leaped onto Naruto's shoulder, speaking directly into his ear.

"I suppose so but maybe we should wait a bit and torture him"

"Nah.. I'm not that cruel, and I have this feeling that theres something important he needs to tell us."

The energetic couple then set off towards the Urahara candystore intent on seeing Kisuke's reaction. The sight they arrive at however made the the blonde and the 'Flash Goddess' roll on the floor in laughter. There was a group of people surrounding Kisuke; his face was free of the hardened clay-like substance but the rest of his body was still trapped. Tesai, Jinta and Ururu were hard at work slowly chipping at the shell surrounding Kisuke. Yoruichi had transformed back into human form while she was rolling on the ground and was currently walking with a visible limp towards Kisuke.

"How are you enjoy my handiwork Kisuke?"

"Its not very enjoyable I would say. Is there a faster way to free me from this? I do have something important to tell you and I refuse to do so inm my current state."

This caused Yoruichi to chuckle a little and reply

"Have you tried water?"

A few minutes and blasts from a hose connected to a kitchen sink later Kisuke was free.

"Well, I have something important to tell you. It seems like old man Yama finally decided to send a new Shinigami to protect this town. I actually expected him to send someone a lot earlier. This town has always attreacted many hollows after all."

This caused Yoruichi to wonder..

'_Who are they going to send? And why now? It's been over 50 years since th last shinigami has been stationed here.'_

"Well guys I have something I have to do I'll be nack after midday. See ya!"

Naruto then dissapeared leaving Kisuke and Yoruichi in the room. After a few seconds of silence Kisuke asked Witha lecherous grin on his face.

"So how was your night? It must have been quite good judging by that limp you have."

The next thing he knew his face was embeded in the wall and as he was falling unconscious he heard a smiling slightly blushing Yoruichi say.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

**This story is going on hiatus for a while until I come back from vacation. I'll try to post chapters as I write them but I might not be able to. Please Review!**


End file.
